The Halliwell Prince
by charmedfan120
Summary: Shortly after moving in with her newly discovered sisters. Paige discovers she is pregnant with the prince's child from the Evil Enchantress's era. Paige and her new sisters have to adapt to this unexpected pregnancy while preparing to fight the Source of All Evil! As well as other dangers that are coming for the unborn baby. (More characters included.)
1. Not Foreseen

**Author's Note: This is an AU of season 4, where Prue survived Shax's attack barely. They were able to wound Shax enough so that he returned to the Underworld to recover for some time. He is however successful in killing the doctor. The Oracle discovered Paige and revealed it to the Source who sends Shax after her. The sisters learned this and went after Shax and were successful in vanquishing him.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Not Foreseen.**

This shouldn't be happening Paige thought to herself. She couldn't be pregnant she always took precautions. She always made sure she was protected. She never wanted this to happen. She wasn't ready for a child and she was still unsure if she even wanted children. Damn it, the youngest Halliwell witch thought to herself, she shouldn't have let the spelled prince from the past charm her. She shouldn't have let her guard down. She has only just moved into the Halliwell manor, she and her new sisters were doing okay but they aren't as thick as thieves.

It wasn't like they had normal problems; they had the Source of All Evil on their tails. And she still has so much to learn about the art that is witchcraft. Paige who is still staring at the bought pregnancy test quickly dumps it into the bathroom bin. Before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs for breakfast. Thankfully today is one of the few days off she's had. Demons and Warlocks have no morals, hell Grimlocks steal children's sight! Her power was the least effective and impressive of her and her sisters. Due to the Whitelighter genes passed down to her from her father. Leo pointed out that her powers might not evolve to be as offensive as her sisters have and could. How would she protect a baby from demons and warlocks? She couldn't just rely on her sisters all the time.

It was a rare sight for all four Halliwell sisters, to be sat down for breakfast at the same time. Prue was normally first one out last one in. Cole was either on a fact-finding mission in the Underworld, trying not to be caught by Bounty Hunters. Leo was usually up in the Heavens talking with the always irritating Elders. Paige was either running late for work. So, it was a pleasant surprise for all four sisters to share breakfast together.

"Morning," Paige said making her presence known. The other three sisters look in Paige's direction.

"Decided not to sleep in, I see," Prue replied looking away from her newspaper.

"Yeah, I'd thought I would get up early to work on my craft," Paige said, it wasn't a complete lie. She did intend to improve on her craft, she needs to further expand on her skill and knowledge of witchcraft. Her control over her powers needed to be more refined.

"Well, the best way to start honing the craft, is one of Piper's famous breakfasts," Phoebe says.

"Sure, just no eggs," Paige replies as she sits down.

"I'd thought you loved eggs," Piper spoke up.

"I do but I'm on a diet right now," Paige lied, she didn't know much about pregnancies and does and don'ts. But she was certain doctors advised against consuming eggs.

"Andy and Darryl might have a case for us to look at after breakfast," Prue announced. Andy was Prue's childhood sweetheart and her on and off again partner. While currently together Prue apart of her always wonders if they were truly meant to be after all her grams was married a dozen times and her parents. Well, they never worked out. Sometimes it felt like she was asking for too much for her and Andy to be together and for everything else to work out. He has only recently been able to fully get around the reality that Prue and her sisters are witches.

"Another one it's been the eighth one this week," Piper complained.

"The boys think all the cases are connected and might be supernatural," Prue responds.

"How so?" Paige asked.

"Apparently these cases the victims, have certain intimate body parts removed and some strange symbol branded on their arms and legs," Prue answered.

"I can't help today, it's my first day at my new job, I would be making a really bad impression if I were late," Phoebe tells her sisters.

"Phoebe, I'm proud that you've found a job. That could possibly become a career for you. But our Charmed responsibilities have to always come first," Prue practically lectured.

"I know, but if I turn up late on my first day, I could kiss goodbye to a possibly great career," Phoebe replied.

"I can go with you, Prue it will give me some more experience, I may not be a Charmed One, but I might prove useful," Paige offered. Right now, the young hybrid needed to do anything and everything productive. Plus, the closer she grew to each the sister it might be easier to break her news eventually and whatever decision she chooses to make.

"I'm not so sure, about that Paige," Prue responds.

"Prue, we all agreed she needs to better hone her craft and her experience overall. She may not be a Charmed One, but every Halliwell witch is powerful in their own right. She can't just depend on the Power of Three for protection all the time," Piper points out to Prue. It was true Prue often made all the major decisions regarding witch business and any other business. While they haven't known Paige for long, Prue made it her business to put all her sisters' needs above her own. It was what Penny Halliwell instilled in her since their mother had passed.

"I suppose, but if this does turn out to be Charmed Ones business, Paige you have to stay out of it," Prue tells the youngest witch.

"I know, I know," Paige sighed, how was she supposed to progress as a witch if her recently discovered eldest sister tried to keep off the battlefield.

"Paige, I know I can come across bossy at times, but I'm doing this to protect you, the Source sent out his personal assassin to take you out. And tried to take manipulate you over to his side. He wouldn't do that for just any random witch, our line is old, powerful most magical beings desire the power we possess," Prue said.

"It's just sometimes, I feel like a substitute," Paige confessed.

"Paige, I'm sure you will have your chance to make many achievements in the magical community. You will be great in your own right," Phoebe spoke up.

"Why don't we cut the magic talk and talk about something else," Piper suggested.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Casefiles and Flames

**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know that in this AU the Prince from A Knight to Remember was indeed the past life of Glen Belland. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Casefiles and Flames. **

Breakfast went okay after the Piper suggested not to put the magic talk to one side. The sisters talked mostly about work and their many previous jobs before their current professions. After breakfast, Piper and Phoebe left for work. It was no lie the once youngest sister was nervous for her job. But she decided that being nervous wasn't going to do her any good. She just had to tell herself everything would be perfect. Sure, there would be a small adjustment but in the end, it will all be worth it. Andy arrived at the manor with Darryl a good twenty minutes after breakfast ended. Andy and Darryl found the two sisters sat in the living room sat down on the couch.

"There been a total of eleven murders, both men and women," Andy starts to inform the sisters.

"What makes you think these elven murders are demonic?" Paige asks.

"Take a look for yourselves," Darryl replies before handing over two files for the sisters to look over.

"YIKES, I think I'm gonna be sick," Paige said upon looking at the images taken at the multiple crime scenes.

"These women, men some are three are barely nineteen all brutally killed, the women's and men's privates look like they were inflicted to serious burns or acids," Prue says.

"Their palms, foreheads and the soles of their feet have some strange brand on them," Paige pointed out. While she hasn't been a witch for long, but she knew already that for the most part there was not really a day. Where you wouldn't be disgusted at what you would and could see. What made her sick inside the most was the sight of the children victims, their eyes full of fear their bodies ripped apart.

"It sure seems demonic, but we'll have to search the Book of Shadows to be sure. They all share the last name, is it possible that they're somehow related?" Prue asked.

"We're still waiting on further DNA analysis," Andy answers.

"The brand on them kind of looks like a dragon with something around it," Paige pointed out.

"I'll check the Book of Shadows and I'll get back to you two," Prue tells the detectives.

"Don't you mean, we'll check the Book of Shadows. And we'll get back to you two," Paige said great barely five minutes in and Prue was already pushing her side. There was nothing to indicate it was Charmed Ones business.

"Yeah, Paige why don't you start working on those lower level and upper-level vanquishing potions? The sooner you learn them off by heart the better," Prue suggested. Paige sighed before getting off the couch.

"Fine, it's clear I'm not needed here," Paige says before walking off up to the attic.

* * *

Up in the attic, Paige grabs a notepad and pencil and walks over to the legendary Book of Shadows and starts to flip through the book. Recording down basic lower level demon vanquishing potions. She then moves on to find a couple of the upper-level vanquishing potions. She accidentally comes across the entry on the Evil Enchantress her past life. Her eyes fixed on the entry, specifically the spell to summon the prince. It has ruined everything. Things were going fine until he came there would come a time when she couldn't hide the pregnancy. And when that time comes boy did, she has a lot to explain.

Paige not able to stand the sight of that entry any longer leaves the attic with the notepad in hand. Heading down towards the kitchen. If Prue didn't want her involved in any witch business god help her when she learns of this predicament. The pregnancy could either strengthen their relationship or destroy it. In the kitchen, Paige sets to work placing pans onto the hobs gathering the correct ingredients. Andy and Darryl went with Prue up to the attic shortly after Paige left said room. The three walked over to the Book of Shadows, Prue passed the casefiles back over to Andy and Darryl. Looking down at the Book of Shadows, the three spot the Evil Enchantress entry.

"A past life attacks again," Andy comments remembering his brief conversation with Prue about a rogue prince born centuries prior brought to the present by accident. Related to Paige's childhood fairytale.

"Yeah, only this attack made Paige's past come to the present," Prue replies.

"That can't have been a pleasant experience for Paige," Darryl says.

"No, not really especially when her past life almost killed her by throwing a blast of wind at her. And she landed on the front of her car," Prue replied. She then started to flip through the book.

"Anything?" Darryl asks.

"No, not in the book, I'll get Leo to ask the Elders if they know anything," Prue answered.

* * *

When the two officers left, the manor Prue headed downstairs towards the kitchen. She needed some coffee, just when she enters the kitchen, she sees Paige at the oven. Paige sneezes and to both of their surprises, a powerful gust of wind blows the pans off the oven straight towards one of the walls. The pans then drop to the floor their content dripping from the walls. While the flames on the hobs magnify and rise.

"Oh my god," Prue said stunned, she quickly uses her telekinesis to turn the hobs off the flames than vanish. "How did you do that?"

"Don't look at me, I'm the newbie witch, this is kind of your area of expertise," Paige responded. She couldn't believe barely an hour into finding out she is pregnant; she almost sets fire to the kitchen. God knows how her powers weren't supposed to be offensive. Whitelighter's powers are passive by nature. Sure, the sisters told her that her powers could grow gradually but a little over two months is not gradual.

"Alright, we really need a family meeting," Prue declared.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Birthmarks and History

**Chapter 3 Birthmarks and History. **

Wind and fire, saucepans flew off the hobs and crashed into a nearby wall. The flames on the hobs rose in height almost touching the ceiling. All because she sneezed! And what's worse was Prue walked in on it. Paige has no idea how long they have both been standing there silent.

"Please tell me, you didn't cast a spell," Prue says.

"Excuse me," Paige replies.

"Please tell me, you didn't cast a spell to get an active power," Prue said.

"Of, course not, I wouldn't know how to," Paige replied offended.

"Well, you've had to have done something, you can't just develop a new power this quick in the game," Prue said.

"I haven't cast a single spell since, the whole dirt bag at work situation," Paige replied.

"You can't have Pyrokinesis and Areokinesis, you abused those powers in your past life," Prue pointed out.

"I know that, I don't know how it happened it just did," Paige responds.

"We really need a family meeting," Prue says, "I'll call Piper and Phoebe,"

"It's Phoebe first day," Paige points out.

"Witchcraft comes first," Prue replied, "You clean this and try not to do that again, we've only just redecorated," Prue then walked out of the kitchen. Paige sighed could her day not get any worse. Paige sets to work cleaning up the potion mess.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen, Prue grabbed her phone, god everyday she thought she wouldn't get surprised by anything magical now. But fate loves to prove her wrong at any given chance. She first dials Piper, thinking she would be most likely to answer first. As she walks over to the Book of Shadows, she started to search for anything that could explain Paige showing the abilities of Pyrokinesis and Areokinesis like her past life.

"Hey, sis," Piper says.

"Piper what are your chances of coming home say like now?" Prue asks.

"Right now, I'm doing inventory, why is it Charmed One business?" Piper responded.

"One of them is likely and the other is definitely sister business," Prue answers.

"The Halliwell sisters constantly bathing in the pool or unluckiness," Piper sighed.

"Piper can you get here right now or not?" Prue asked a little irritated.

"Give me an hour and then I'll be there," Piper replied.

"I'll try Phoebe, I love you," Prue said.

"Love you too," Piper replies before ending the call.

Before calling Phoebe, she asked for Leo to ask the Elders about the brand on the victims to see if they knew anything. Prue then called Phoebe, who wasn't too pleased. Phoebe only just got out of a meeting. Prue didn't enjoy Phoebe having to leave work early on her first day. When she's never seen Phoebe this passionate about a job before in her life. Once Piper and Phoebe returned, she met up with them in the living room. She brought the Book of Shadows down with her.

"Shouldn't we, wait for Paige to come in from the kitchen?" Piper suggested.

"No, we have to talk about Charmed business first," Prue responded.

"Are you certain that these attacks are Charmed Ones business?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked you to come home right now, Pheebs if it wasn't," Prue answered.

"The quicker we know all the details. The quicker, we can handle it," Piper said.

"I've asked for Leo to check with the Elders, there was nothing in the book. The victims all varied in ages some were barely twenty. Their privates were severely burned and damaged by fire or acid," Prue explained.

"Ouch," Piper says.

"You're telling me," Prue responded.

"Anything else that ties them together?" Phoebe asks.

"They all share the same last name, Andy and Darryl are waiting for DNA results to come in," Prue answers. Cole than shimmers into the living room.

"Boots off the carpet!" Piper barked noticing how badly stained Cole's boots are with all kinds of demon blood and slime. Cole sighed before using magic to replace the boots with clean ones.

"Any news on the Source?" Phoebe asks.

"He still wants you dead," Cole answered.

"At least he's persistent," Piper replied.

"But there is other news," Cole announced.

"Care to elaborate," Piper says.

"Another Sanderson witch is about to be conceived or born," Cole revealed.

"Never heard of them," Prue said.

"Their bloodline was thought to be extinct, there hasn't been one born in almost seven hundred years," Cole replies.

"What's so important about their bloodline?" Phoebe asks.

"Well before your bloodline of witches, they were the strongest," Cole answered, seconds later Leo orbs in.

"Someone is hunting, possible descendants of the Sanderson witches," Leo tells the group.

"Yeah, we know honey, Cole was just filling us in," Piper responded.

"Why are the demons so concerned about a possible Sanderson witch being born, I thought with the Source badly hurt, they would be more concerned trying to kill us to gain favour with the masses?" Prue questions.

"I don't know," Cole answers.

"The Elders have some news on that front," Leo says.

"Share away," Phoebe told the Whitelighter.

"I described the brand to the Elders on the victims, they searched their archives," Leo started.

"You guys have archives," Piper laughed.

"Piper!" Prue snapped.

"As I was saying the Elders, searched their archives and found that the brand was based on a birthmark shared by twin sisters Evelyn and Elizabeth Sanderson, the two were like Melinda Warren born from mortal parents. Evelyn choose to use her power for evil, while Elizabeth choose to help the innocent," Leo carried on.

"That can't have been good on their relationship," Piper commented.

"Each sister possessed the power to conjure two of the four elements, Evelyn had Areokinesis and Electrokinesis while Elizabeth had Hydrokinesis and Geokinesis," Leo says.

"Hold it! The Evil Enchantress was one of the two sisters," Prue concluded.

"Yes, their bloodline continued through Elizabeth, but after the thirteenth century none were born witches and they fell off the radar. But a prophet predicted that two would be born one by a being of light and the other born into forgotten royalty and a worshipped and feared coven of witches. These new witches would help restore honour to the Sanderson bloodline. It is said the second witch would possess all four elements," Leo further explained.

"What's so spectacular about having all four elements?" Piper questioned.

"While elemental powers are neutral as are other powers. They are extremely rare, to possess one is remarkable to have control over two is extraordinary. To have control over all four is unheard of," Cole spoke up.

"They want to eliminate another possible threat," Phoebe said.

"Leo, how likely is it to regain a power you abused in a past life?" Prue asks.

"I'm not sure, even if it was possible, I doubt it could happen straight away in the first reincarnation," Leo answers, "Why do you ask?"

"Earlier, I walked into the kitchen, Paige sneezed, and the saucepans flew off the stove into a wall. It was caused by a gust of wind and the flames on the hobs rose," Prue explained.

"You think Paige, could have been reincarnated as a Sanderson witch not just as a Halliwell witch in this lifetime," Piper assumed.

"Why not we were Halliwell witches in a past life," Phoebe pointed out.

"She would have had to sleep with the prince though," Piper started, "Oh wait, the eggs and no coffee,"

"We're going to need something more solid though, we're her sisters, she wouldn't hide something like a pregnancy from us," Phoebe says.

* * *

After cleaning the mess in the kitchen, Paige successfully managed to orb from the kitchen to her new bedroom which was once occupied by her biological mother. Sighing the young witch sat down at the bottom of her bed and took off her shoes, she was breaking into. God, they killed her feet, she then took off her shocks the orb took more out of her than she expected for some reason. On the left side at the bottom of her right ankle lies a birthmark that resembles that of a dragon with the moon behind it. The birthmark was so small a fifty-cent coin was bigger.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Demons and Sisters

**Chapter 4 Demons and Sisters.**

"Elven down and still the threat of the return of the Sanderson bloodline is still close," Lilith spoke a powerful upper-level demon, her appearance is grotesque, three eyes one at the left side of her nose one at the right side of her nose and one directly above her nose. Green and red scales cover her body, she is wearing a long dark cloak covering most of her.

"We must have missed a few," A demon reasoned. Lilith just sighed before vanquishing said demon with an energy ball.

"I hate demons, who point out the obvious, you go to the demonic Seer Kyra ask her to search for any other mortals who are descendants of the Sanderson bloodline," Lilith ordered a demon on her left. The demon nodded before shimmering out.

Paige wasn't sure when sleep claimed her, all she knew that it did. And for once she was grateful, at least in sleep nothing could worry her. She was unaware that her sisters' assumptions were correct or even they had assumptions.

"We can't just barge into Paige's room and say, hi you're pregnant fancy going to pick out furniture for the nursery," Phoebe says.

"I didn't say this conversation was going to be easy," Prue said.

"What happens if we are wrong about this?" Phoebe asks.

"Get used to a lot of shouting," Piper answers. Piper knocks on Paige's door they wait a minute but hear no sign of Paige hearing them. Piper knocked again still no answer.

"Maybe, she's asleep," Phoebe reasoned.

"Only one way to find out," Prue says before opening the bedroom door.

"We shouldn't wake her yet, she looks exhausted," Piper says.

"We have to get answers soon because if she is, then she is in great danger," Prue responds.

"We can wait a few hours; besides I don't think the demons would risk going for a witch under the protection of the Power of Three," Phoebe said.

"Fine when Paige wakes up, we'll ask her," Prue sighed.

* * *

The three older Halliwell sisters parted ways with one another. Each choosing to focus on a singular objective. Phoebe needed to get back to work and despite Prue's protests. Phoebe was sure with Prue and Piper inside their newly discovered sister would be fine. She needed this job hell, she wanted to have this job. While Paige sleeps, Prue decides to take some protective measures. Prue wasn't opposed to Paige being pregnant it just. Well, the timing wasn't the best in her eyes. How was she supposed to protect not just two younger sisters but three and a baby to boot? It was so strange to think that a few months ago, that she and her sisters were finally finding some independence out of the Power of Three. And then bang they're back to square one with Paige as company this time.

Piper decided to spend her time in the kitchen at first seeing what potion ingredients, they needed to stock up on and other everyday ingredients. After finishing that task, Piper needed something else to do. If Paige was pregnant it would change everything, an extra mouth to feed, money for healthcare and so on. Kind of ironic in her eyes Piper thought the sister who least spoke openly about the possibility having kids could be knocked up right now. Piper has been wrestling with the possibility of having a child of her own for many months now. It was no secret amongst family, that she always wanted a child or a few kids. One child to her was a blessing more than one child was a gift. What made her doubt having kids was, she was aware that there weren't just mortal evils out there. But supernatural ones and her family didn't have the best track record when it came to parents having the best lifespan. She remembers the pain, heartache, grief when her mother was killed by the Water Demon by forcing to drown from the inside out. She couldn't bear to think if she had a child only to die young leaving the child motherless. She didn't want to risk putting that pain onto a child.

To the second-born Charmed One, an exceptionally gifted and powerful woman. It didn't matter that she was one of the three most powerful witches to live or ever to live. Her mother was incredibly powerful, and that power didn't save her. She feared that her first three daughters would be denied their powers their birthright all because she had a love child with a Whitelighter. Patty was too scared felt she wasn't capable to protect all her daughters and fight to secure her eldest three powers. If Paige was pregnant as they suspected, the baby would be born inside a literal battle zone. A fate no child deserved it would grow up with enemies made by its Warren ancestors. Plus, it wasn't like there was a magic school the baby could go to. The baby would grow up having to hide a secret one that couldn't be understood by most people. Piper guesses a binding potion or spell would be a good option. But who was she to offer that suggestion? While apart of her loved her childhood another part of her resented their magical heritage being hidden from them by her mother and grams. Maybe, if their powers were never bound. Maybe, if they vanquished Nicholas sooner. They could have a better experience with magic. She wouldn't have gone through that terrible position of questioning if their powers actually came from something good and not evil.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Kyra and a Demon

**Chapter 5 ****Kyra and a Demon****.**

Prue settled on placing crystals around the whole of the manor as the first layer of protection. She would then go from there the manor wasn't exactly shy to demonic and warlock attacks. It was practically a must-see location in the magical community which is something neither Halliwell sister was pleased with. Prue would never tell her sisters but Shax really shook her to her core. He was a demon so powerful, he almost killed her and Piper and Paige. They all knew that Shax's power was nothing close to that of the Source. They would need to be more than at their best. They needed to be the full package spell casting, potions, reflexes and control over their powers like their grams were.

If Paige is truly pregnant than, they would have to be more cautious babies and demons don't mix well. Paige hasn't shown to have inherited any of the three Warren powers passed down from Melinda Warren the first of their bloodline. All of the fourth sister's powers seem to be solely Whitelighter based, while she does possess the power to cast spells, scry and brew potions and has inherited a great deal of resistance against magical attacks. She couldn't really go head to head against a threat like her sisters. Granted Paige had a good defence with that orb shield of hers, Leo had theorised that Paige had developed that power by the combination of Halliwell blood and Whitelighter blood mixing. The orb shield of Paige's though could be manipulated against her will with the right tools. Prue knows that is the case with most powers.

A small part of Prue hopes Paige isn't pregnant, not that she hated children, the Charmed One is rather fond of children. It was just that Prue wasn't used to looking out for more than two sisters. She was still getting used to protecting three. Yes, she knows it should be more they look out for another instead of her protecting them. But ever since her mother died. Penny the grandmother of the Charmed Ones drilled into young Prue that she had to look after her sisters' that it was her responsibility she had to be Penny's number two so to speak. Which was something Prue believes, she could never truly lose.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, we have Kyra standing over her pool, while one of Lilith's demons stand opposite Kyra.

"Lilith wants answers, we've killed elven possible descendants of Elizabeth Sanderson, yet the threat of a new Sanderson witch still looms over us," The demon said.

"Maybe the twelfth time will be the charm," Kyra joked.

"Cute Kyra but those kinds of remarks don't go so well with Lilith, eleven victims yet the threat hasn't been destroyed," The demon replies.

"You've clearly missed someone, please tell me, you haven't been as foolish enough to just target those with the last name, I gave you," Kyra says.

"What else did you expect us to do?" The demon asked annoyed.

"I gave you the name of the grandfather, people's surnames change, I would expect you to be more clever to find the Sanderson parent," Kyra answered.

"Just use your gift of foresight, seer has the child been conceived yet?" The demon commanded. Kyra just rolled her eyes before waving a hand over her pool. They both wait for a moment as the thick grey liquid bubbles.

"Interesting very interesting," Kyra commented.

"Care to elaborate," The demon says.

"The child has been conceived but there more, the child is already protected by Light Magic," Kyra said.

"What kind of Light Magic, how powerful is this Light Magic?" The demon asked.

"Hard to tell but what I can say the woman who carries the child is like no other, the blood that runs through her veins belongs to that of a Witch and a Whitelighter," Kyra answers.

"That's forbidden, the Elders have laws against Whitelighters and Witches being together. Never mind procreating together" The demon points out.

"True just because it's forbidden doesn't mean everyone will follow that law," Kyra tells the demon.

"The witch what does she look like?" The demon asked.

"I can't say her appearance isn't clear but what is that she is new to the craft, the Light Magic which protects her is not her own," Kyra explained.

"If she is part Whitelighter than the mother can be tracked through a Darklighter," The demon says.

"I can't tell you anything else, better run off to Lilith before she loses her patience," Kyra advised.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Eldest Sister and Youngest Sister

**Chapter 6 Eldest Sister and Youngest Sister.**

Paige started to stir in her sleep, her need to slumber fading. Slowly awakening Paige sighed, she noticed that a bedside table plant which was a white rose has gone from it's average height to reaching the ceiling.

"In less than twenty-four hours, you've gone from throwing pans and almost setting fire to the house to making a giant flower quit it. Otherwise, I'm gonna get caught and that would be bad for the both of us," Paige snapped her hands over her womb. "No more magic got it,"

"Paige are you awake?" A voice outside the room asked.

"Yeah," Paige answered.

"Can I come in?" The same voice asks.

"Sure just give me a minute Prue," Paige answers, "Crap, okay think, think Paige. Annul the baby's magic, return the rose to its natural state so my present condition may remain hidden," Paige made sure to be as quiet as possible so no out of the room could hear her chanting. The rose within seconds returned to its natural state. She then walked over to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Is this witch talk or sister talk?" Paige asked.

"Kind of both," Prue answered before entering the room. Prue wouldn't confess to her sisters. But she found it odd to have her mother's room quickly transform into Paige's all in a couple of hours in a single day. Prue when alone growing up past Patty's death would sometimes visit her mother's room. While alone in her mother's room that would be the only time Prue would allow herself to fall apart whether it was for a few hours or a few minutes.

"Spit it out then," Paige says.

"We figured out why the demons targeted these victims," Prue said.

"That's great news, I'm assuming this isn't a Power of Three thing then. Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me," Paige replies.

"It could be in more than one way," Prue said, this was going to be harder than she thought. She supposed, she should wait for Phoebe and Piper, but they haven't got a lot of time.

"I'm not following," Paige replied.

"The demons are targeting descendants of the Sanderson bloodline of witches," Prue tells Paige.

"Demons always target mortal and witches," Paige pointed out.

"There more just let me finish Paige before the Warren bloodline was born, the Sanderson bloodline was the strongest bloodline of witches for centuries. For some reason, none were born after the thirteenth century. There was a prophet who predicted that one day two Sanderson witches would be born one by a being of light and the other born into forgotten royalty and a worshipped and feared coven of witches. They would return honour to the bloodline," Prue finished explaining.

"You said witches are good and warlocks are bad. What could have witches done to dishonour their bloodline?" Paige asks.

"The first witches of their bloodline were two sisters called Evelyn and Elizabeth, the two had the power to conjure two of the elements each. Elizabeth possessed the power of Hydrokinesis and Geokinesis and she followed our path. While her sister Evelyn went down the dark path and abused her gift of Areokinesis, Electrokinesis and Telekinesis. Evelyn eventually went down in history as the E..." Prue started to answer.

"Evil Enchantress," Paige butted in.

"This isn't a question, I want to ask, you Paige. But we need to know because if you are then we're in a lot of trouble," Prue says.

"I'm pregnant," Paige said not bothering to make eye contact with Prue.

"How long have you known?" Prue asks remembering to keep calm.

"Since this morning, not exactly the best news of my life," Paige answered.

"Paige a baby is a blessing," Prue said.

"They're also a responsibility a big responsibility, Prue. They need twenty-four-hour care, you need a lot of money to have a baby for food, clothes and healthcare," Paige says.

"It's going to be difficult the choice you have to make," Prue replies.

"Funny because now after hearing the prophecy, I don't feel like I have a choice," Paige sighed.

"You do have a choice, Paige take some time to figure things out. As of right now, these demons don't know you're the one," Prue tells the younger witch.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Piper and Paige

**Chapter 7 Piper and Paige.**

Phoebe had mixed feelings when she finished her first day, on the one hand, she was tired of everything she had done that day and wanted to go home. But on the other hand, she wished to stay a little longer to avoid the whole possibility of Paige being pregnant. Paige being pregnant changed a lot of things. And right now, the youngest Charmed One isn't fond of any new changes. While driving home, Phoebe was lucky enough to be able to distract herself by playing one of the music stations and singing along.

The drive from the paper to the manor wasn't long just under twenty-minutes. Phoebe pulled up against the drive before getting out. Like usual Phoebe didn't bother taking her front door key out of her purse, she knew someone would be in. Walking directly into the house over into the living room, she is greeted by Prue and Piper who are sitting down on one of the couches.

"Our assumptions, was right Paige is pregnant," Piper tells Phoebe.

"Are we absolutely sure?" Phoebe asks.

"She admitted it to me earlier," Prue answers.

"Child maintenance is going to be a bitch. The father living in a different time zone a different era," Phoebe joked.

"PHOEBE! Now isn't the time for jokes, Paige is confused, she has no idea if she wants to keep the baby, have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption, she needs our support," Prue scolded.

"Well, destiny dictates she keeps the child," Piper spoke-up.

"Destiny can be vague sometimes look at us, mom had four daughters, not three. And Melinda's prophecy did not include us having our powers bound at last minute as children. Being kept in the dark about magic up until almost four years ago," Prue said.

"Even if the baby doesn't have a father right now, doesn't mean. Paige can't make it work, we'll show her that she can make things work the baby will have a mom, three aunts and three uncles right from the get-go," Phoebe says.

"Cole doesn't count Phoebe, he's a demon," Prue responds. It was no secret amongst the

"He's half-human too Prue, he has a soul and he has proven himself over and over," Phoebe snapped.

"All I'm saying is that if Paige chooses to keep the baby. The baby shouldn't be around possible negative influences," Prue responds.

"Right now isn't the time to question Cole's loyalty and whatnot. We have the Source and demonic fractions coming after us. We need to be prepared, we almost died by Shax's hands. And we can't be prepared if we're all in different corners," Piper says.

"Piper's right, we need to be in the same corner, right now we need to secure the house," Prue replies.

"I guess, we could do a combination of the apple and laurel leave protective circle with a Power of Three spell. It should prevent most demons and warlocks from entering. Limiting the attacks," Phoebe suggested.

"What about Paige's work, demons could attack there at any time?" Piper pointed out.

"Can't she go on maternity?" Phoebe asks.

"No, she's too early to qualify for it right now, her job isn't exactly working from home friendly either," Piper answered.

"What if Leo cloaks Paige and the baby? He's cloaked other charges before," Prue suggests.

"That could work, but if Paige's magical presence is too strong it could subconsciously overpower the cloaking. The same with the baby," Piper said.

"So, we magnify his cloaking by the Power of Three and have her check in with us, every few hours," Prue spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the attic, we have Paige standing over a cauldron adding various ingredients into the cauldron. She had checked the Book of Shadows entry five times. On a small piece of paper, she writes down her question and folds it in half.

"Spirits mighty, spirits wise heed the hope within my mind. Grant me the answer that weighs heavy on my heart and mind," Paige chanted before dropping the piece of paper into the cauldron a poof of white smoke comes and goes quickly much to Paige's disappointment. Paige performed the same spell and ritual another five times with the same results. Signing in defeat, she just fell onto an old couch to rest. Paige was too concerned with her own thoughts to notice Piper.

"A penny for your thoughts," Piper commented making her presence known to her younger sister. Paige looks up at her sister and sighs, right now the company was something, she could do without sadly it was impossible due to her current circumstances.

"I suspect Prue has already told you about the heir inside of me," Paige assumed.

"She did, I would prefer being told by you in person like normal sisters," Piper replies.

"It isn't exactly the kind of news, I wanted to share with everybody," Paige said.

"Is having a baby that bad for you?" Piper asks.

"I don't know yet, I wish I did. I never really thought, thought about it you know. It wasn't a dream of mine at least not one of those big dreams. I've always had one goal ahead at me at a time. Go to college, be a social worker's assistant get promoted to be a social worker have a few dates. Not become a witch, discover sisters and get knocked up by a prince from a different era," Paige answers. Piper didn't respond straight away, she was taking her time in figuring out how she wanted to respond.

"What spell were you working on before I came in?" Piper asked.

"A ritual to give me an answer on what to do. But I must have done something wrong because I tried a bunch of times and it hasn't given me an answer about this whole baby thing," Paige answers. Piper brushed a stray string of her hair to one side before speaking again.

"Magic can't solve all our problems or give us every answer. But what I can tell you is that whatever decision you make. You have three sisters who will support you no matter what," Piper said sincerely.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Sisterly Support

**Chapter 8 Sisterly Support. **

Paige didn't like Piper telling her there were some spells, somethings magic couldn't help us with. She didn't like it because it was true. The following morning, Paige got up and dressed for work. Right now work is a welcome gift to the young witch. After getting ready, she heads downstairs. Her appetite hasn't fully returned, so she decided to have a small breakfast one that consists of a cherry muffin and cup of coffee. As she stood against a kitchen counter.

"You shouldn't be drinking in your condition," A voice commented making Paige turn. The voice belonged to Leo.

"One mug won't hurt Leo," Paige said as she sips her coffee.

"Still you don't want to subjugate your baby with anything that may be unhealthy for her or he," Leo pointed out.

"I tell myself if I never let myself fall for the prince, I wouldn't be having this problem. I would just be having adjustment problems, not pregnancy problems," Paige says.

"Adjustment problems?" Leo frowned.

"It's nothing it doesn't matter," Paige lied.

"Paige, I'm your Whitelighter, you can come to me," Leo responds.

"Except your not just my Whitelighter, you're Piper's husband and Prue and Phoebe's brother in law. I don't want to put you in an awkward situation," Paige said.

"I was put in the awkward place when they assigned me to all of you," Leo said.

"I'm okay with change, I'm quite good at it. But not at this scale, whatever decision I make, I'm going to have to live with. And the fact remains is that I'm not Charmed One and I can only guess I would be able to be one is that if one of them dies and nobody wants that," Paige replied.

"Why should not being a Charmed One be a factor in your decision?" Leo asks.

"It's a mother's responsibility to look after her child. I shouldn't have to rely on my sisters to do my job. I may have been born into their generation. But that doesn't mean I'm as strong as them. They have both offensive and defensive powers they can rely on. I only have defensive and that may not be enough," Paige answers.

"Your powers may not ever develop to be offensive as your sisters. But you can still build on your craft to become stronger and more capable," Leo pointed out.

"I have to be as strong as them to survive Leo, it's adapt or die," Paige replied.

* * *

Their conversation ended there when Paige left for work. Meanwhile still in the manor, we have the older Halliwell sisters and Leo in the attic. In the attic, we have the group standing around a pot. The pot is in the centre of a circle formed by six white candles.

"Alright it's done, I've cloaked her, but I can already feel outside magic trying to locate her," Leo announced.

"Then we better hurry," Piper responds.

"We call upon the Halliwell line and beseech their powers to cross the great divide. To take this Whitelighter in our mist take his powers and enhance them by six," The sisters chanted as Piper dropped a clay doll into the pot. One by one each candle is lit by magic and then one by one again each orange flame turns blue which then fly into Leo. The Whitelighter stumbles back overwhelmed with the power that has just been bestowed onto him.

Paige was hoping working would be a great distraction. However, it only added more to her mental worries and frustration. What if she accidentally tapped into the unborn baby's powers. What if she got nervous about something and caused a fire to just manifest or nearby plants to grow uncontrollably. Or the water she would hate it to perform tricks. It's not like she could get away with working from home. She really wants to prove herself prove that is capable of being a successful social worker. It's been her life goal well since she could remember. All she has to do was get through today. That's it she told herself one day at a time.

* * *

When work finally came to an end, she was relieved to leave and get home. She just hoped there was some witch business to handle. So, she didn't have to deal with any issues such as the decision regarding the thing growing inside of her. The drive home wasn't long since traffic wasn't as bad as she normally had to contend with. When she arrived home, she parked her car before entering the manor.

"Guys, where are you?" Paige called out as she searched downstairs. She hears nothing, maybe they were dealing with Charmed Ones business upstairs in the manor. When she arrives upstairs, she sees Phoebe coming out of Penny their deceased grandmother's old bedroom. Phoebe spots her.

"You're home good," Phoebe says with a massive grin.

"Why is it good?" Paige asks.

"Oh, you'll see follow me," Phoebe answered, as she walked back into Penny's room. Paige followed not having any idea what to suspect. Paige gasps at what she sees inside the room, she sees the bed that Penny used to sleep on has vanished the bedside tables gone to along with the window curtains. And dresser draws. The walls have different samples of paint painted on here and there.

"Holy cow," Paige said glancing all over the room, noticing even more. She spots an old wooden and crib were parts of the white paint is cracked falling off. In the crib lies different kinds of stuffed toys in all kinds of different colours. At the crib lies Prue and Piper standing beside it.

"We know, you haven't made your decision yet," Phoebe started.

"And whatever decision you make whether you want to put the baby up for adoption. Or deciding not to go term or keep the baby. We're on your side," Prue interrupted.

"The crib needs another coating or two and the walls would need redecorating but it's all doable," Phoebe said.

"And if you decide to keep the baby, well you have three sisters by your side," Piper says.

"You really mean that?" Paige asked.

"Of, course, sweetie," Prue answers.

End of chapter 8.


End file.
